


Bulls in the Bronx

by Meova



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Vic and Kellin's relationship progresses, Vic writes Bulls in the Bronx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulls in the Bronx

**Author's Note:**

> I do know what the song is actually about. For a class this one time I was analyzing this song and I thought this story could also fit the lyrics quite well, so I wrote it. I hope all characters portrayed in this story are living happily with their partner of choice and that none of them ever come across their fanfiction. xD

#1

 

'Did you look at the lyrics I sent you?'

'I did, they're amazing. I'm glad you want me to do the additional vocals.' Kellin slipped back into the bed, pulling Vic close to steal his body warmth.

'It still needs tweaking, so expect a different version every couple of days until it's recorded,' Vic laughed.

'Wouldn't expect anything else from you.' Kellin ran his hand over Vic's back, tracing his spine all the way down to his ass. Vic shivered and pressed into the touch.

'Wanna go again?' Kellin's finger slipped lower, teasingly circling Vic's hole, still slick from the first time they'd fucked. Vic's moan turned into a yawn halfway through.

'Maybe tomorrow,' Vic said, wrapping an arm around Kellin's stomach.

'I can't stay long tomorrow, I promised Katelynne I'd be home early enough to bring Copeland more diapers. We're almost out.'

'What time d'you need to go? Maybe I can go with you,' Vic tried.

'No, you know she gets suspicious. Not to mention, I might get jealous if Copeland loves you more than me again.' Kellin pouted and Vic couldn't help but kiss him.

It didn't stop at just one kiss, either. Vic tried to keep it chaste – he really was very tired – but Kellin rolled on top of him, deepening the kiss, grinding against Vic until he swore he could see the stars.

He was still stretched and lubed from the first time they'd fucked, barely an hour ago, so Kellin slid in without much trouble. Vic moaned as Kellin started thrusting, finding his prostate immediately. Still sensitive from before, it almost felt like too much.

He never wanted it to stop.

'Fuck, you're still so tight,' Kellin panted as he pounded Vic into the mattress. All Vic could do was dig his nails into Kellin's shoulders and ride it out, the beginnings of his orgasm coiling low in his belly.

It didn't take long for Kellin to change his rhythm – slow, deep thrusts that made Vic swear whenever they brushed that magic spot inside of himself. Vic's orgasm took him by surprise, he hadn't thought he was that close yet. Kellin quickly clapped his hand over Vic's mouth as he moaned Kellin's name rather loudly, not getting any time to catch his breath before Kellin was back to fucking him.

Vic linked his hands behind Kellin's neck, tried to pull him down so he could kiss him, but Kellin wouldn't budge. With another few thrusts, Kellin buried himself deep inside of Vic and came, biting his lip to avoid making any sound.

He pulled out, reached for the tissues to clean them up.

'Shame you already came, I would've liked blowing you,' Kellin said. Vic's cock stirred weakly at that and Kellin smiled.

He'd barely gotten back into bed when Vic wrapped himself around him, head on his chest and arm around his stomach. Kellin's heart was still beating pretty fast, and Vic found himself counting to the beat.

'We should go to sleep,' Kellin said. Vic disagreed, pretty awake by now, but merely lifted his head so he could give Kellin a good night kiss.

He heard Kellin start snoring long before he fell asleep himself.

Xxx

By the time Vic woke up, Kellin was already gone. He told himself it was fine. He had to work on songs anyway, and he thought he had the beginning of a new one.

His notebook was on the table in the living room, as always. Maybe he had to find a different place to keep it, Vic thought idly while grabbing it, he really didn't want some people to read the lyrics he'd written before they were recorded.

He turned to the first white page, grabbed a pencil, and jotted down the lyrics he'd made up.

_Do you know?_

_I count your heartbeats before you sleep_

_I bite my fingernails to bone_

_And then I crawl back under the stairwell_

_To a place I call my own._

 

#2

 

'I've heard great things about this movie,' Kellin said while putting the DVD into the player.

'Are you ever going to tell me which one we'll be watching?' Vic was on the couch, trying to balance bowls of popcorn and chips. It's not that he didn't want to hang out with Kellin, he just wasn't quite into horror flicks. Not the way Kellin was, at least.

'I guess I can tell you. It's Saw.' Kellin held up the DVD case.

'Isn't that like, the most gory thing ever?' Vic grabbed the case and looked at the back, wincing a little when he saw the stills.

Kellin merely grinned at Vic. He melted a little inside.

'I guess I can just curl up to you when I get scared,' Vic teased.

'Exactly.' Kellin sat down next to Vic, pressed play on the remote. The moment he'd tossed it aside, Vic pulled him close and wrapped both arms around him.

'Oh no, I'm trapped!' Kellin struggled a little. Vic just tightened his grip.

'You're mine now,' Vic breathed. Shit, did he just say that out loud? He bit his lip, hoping Kellin hadn't heard.

Kellin had heard. Instead of pushing Vic away Kellin just snuggled up against Vic and kissed his arm.

'All yours. At least for tonight.'

That hurt a little, but Vic squelched the feeling. Kellin was his for now, and that would be good enough.

If he repeated the lie enough times, maybe he'd start to believe it eventually.

Xxx

Vic had probably seen less than half of the actual movie by the time it finished. He'd had to hide his face far too often to even remotely know what it had been about. What can he say, he just wasn't that much into seeing someone saw through their own leg.

'That was fun.' Kellin stretched and turned around so he could face Vic. 'I'll have to leave in a bit, though.'

'Fucker.' Vic tickled Kellin, trying to get him to flail back into Vic's arms. 'Leaving me alone after that movie.'

Kellin tried to bat Vic's hands away, a couple of giggles escaping his lips. When Vic didn't stop, Kellin kissed him. Vic promptly stopped to wrap his arms around Kellin.

'Please stay,' Vic whispered when they broke apart for air. 'Tell her I had an emergency, or that you fell asleep, or drank too many beers...'

Even before he was done pleading, he knew it was useless.

'I can't, I'm sorry.' Kellin played with a strand of Vic's hair, twirling it around and around his finger, not looking up into Vic's eyes. 'She can't get suspicious.'

'I know.' Vic buried his face in Kellin's hair, breathed in his smell and tried to remember it.

Kellin let go of Vic's hair and gave him a final kiss.

'I gotta go. I'll see you again soon, right?'

'Of course.' Vic laced his fingers together, anything to try and fool himself into thinking Kellin was staying. 'I love you.'

When he looked up again, Kellin was gone.

Vic reached for his notebook and pen, the one he always kept close in case he got inspiration.

_I've been having this dream that we can fly_

_So maybe if we never wake up_

_We can see the sky_

He'd figure out later what song it would fit with.  
  


#3

 

It was very distracting to try and do a sound check while your lover was watching you. Kellin'd just finished his own and still had plenty of time before his show actually started, so he'd decided to come over and ogle Vic.

He really should be used to it by now, but seeing Kellin watching him was distracting. Kellin himself wasn't much helping matters, biting his lips and playing with his hair in a way he damn well knew Vic couldn't resist.

When they finished sound check, Vic was already drenched. It was officially way too hot outside and he was going right to the showers, thank you very much.

Kellin had different plans, though. As soon as Vic exited the stage, there was a hand clamped around his wrist and Kellin was most definitely dragging him away from the dressing room.

'I'm so sweaty,' Vic complained, trying to pull his hand away so he could at least try to snatch a nearby towel. Kellin stopped walking for a moment and Vic gratefully grabbed the nearest cloth and dried his hair a little.

'We could shower together?' Kellin suggested.

'Or just hang out at my bus later tonight? You could stay over and watch horror movies with me.' Vic didn't really want sex, he mostly wanted to cuddle. He couldn't quite remember the last time he and Kellin had simply spent a night together without Kellin trying to have sex every hour.

Kellin just dragged Vic behind him in the direction of the dressing rooms.

'My band's in the bus, we'll have the room all to ourselves,' Kellin said as he walked down the hallway. They reached the room and Kellin opened it, pushing Vic in and locking it. 'Now you're mine.'

Vic's stomach filled with butterflies at that and yeah, he was pretty fucked.

He wrapped his arms around Kellin's waist, pulled him close so he could kiss him.

'See, was this such a bad idea?' Kellin laughed when they broke apart. 'C'mon, get naked, I wanna see you.'

Vic stripped down, tried to tug at Kellin's clothes but had his hands batted away for the effort.

'Go turn on the shower, I'll be right there,' Kellin said. Vic pouted but did as he'd been told.

Sure enough, Kellin joined him quickly. Vic barely had time to soap himself up before the other man got in.

'D'you have any idea how hot you look on stage?' Kellin murmured in Vic's ear while pressing him against the wall. It didn't take long for Vic to stop caring about the cold tiles against his back when Kellin started kissing down his neck.

Soon, they were kissing like they couldn't get enough of each other. Vic tried to reverse their positions, but Kellin simply grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall.

'I'm gonna blow you now,' Kellin said when Vic finally ceased struggling against Kellin's hold.

'Okay,' Vic panted, watching Kellin sink to his knees. He would swear that this was the best view in the world.

Still worked up from all the making out they'd been doing (that, and Vic had a thing for Kellin taking control), it didn't take long for Vic to come with a barely muffled shout.

Kellin groaned around Vic's dick as he swallowed. As Vic looked down, he saw Kellin's hand move fast over his own cock. It was over soon, Kellin must've been as worked up as Vic.

Vic joined Kellin on the ground, both trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Kellin kissed Vic's cheek and got up.

'I should go, I'm sorry. I'll see you tonight?'

Vic nodded, and Kellin was gone.

The water was still pouring down around him and eventually Vic found the energy to wash his hair.

While soaping up his locks, he tried out some lyrics that were floating around in his head. They fit pretty well with the other snippets he'd been writing down, maybe he could turn them into a new song for the album.

_Maybe we're just having too much fun_

_Maybe you can't handle yourself_

_Staring at me with your lips and tongue_

 

#4

 

'Alright. You guys might know this song – it's not exactly ours, but we recorded it a while back for Punk Goes Pop. Here's 'Somebody That I Used To Know.'

The crowd screamed so loud, Vic was scared his eardrums might pop. He might be going deaf

prematurely, but damn did he love his fans.

Mike was about to count them in when Kellin strutted on stage, microphone in hand and hair perfectly mussed up.

'Hey, I heard I was going to be needed?' Kellin laughed, taking his place next to Vic.

'Well, I was gonna keep it a surprise,' Vic said, nervously looking around him. He saw Jaime shooting looks that could kill at Kellin and yeah, it was pretty deserved this time around. He wasn't supposed to come on stage until it was his turn to sing.

'I just couldn't leave you alone any longer.' Kellin slung an arm around Vic's shoulder and the crowd screamed even louder than before, if that was even possible.

Mike counted them in at that moment, not giving them time for more talking. Which was fine by Vic, really, it was getting increasingly hard to focus on what he was supposed to be doing. Kellin always had that effect on him. It didn't help that the audience was taking so many pictures he was getting blinded by the flashes.

'Now and then I think of when we were together,' Vic sung, as Kellin got behind him and hooked his chin over Vic's shoulder. The fangirls were screeching so hard they were going to faint any moment now.

'You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness.' Kellin wrapped an arm around Vic's shoulders, but quickly dropped it when he saw Jaime glare at him.

Right before Kellin's part, Vic made his way over to Jaime, letting Kellin take the middle of the stage. The crowd wouldn't pay much attention to him, Vic thought, not while Kellin was blowing everyone away with his voice.

'I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say,' Kellin sung, and Vic's stomach clenched at the line. Jaime leaned into Vic, his shoulder touching Vic's, and it helped a little.

Vic finished the song, trying to ignore Kellin as best as possible. It didn't work half as well as he'd hoped.

As the last notes died away, Kellin took a bow, kissed Vic on the cheek and left the stage. For the rest of the show, Vic felt like he was floating.

Xxx

'You know he's using you, right?' Mike asked in the dressing room, right after the show.

Vic ignored him.

'He's not going to choose for you,' Jaime chimed in. 'Please, just stop it right here.'

'Just leave him alone,' Tony said. 'It's not going to help. He has to make the decision himself.'

'But it's tearing him apart,' Jaime said.

'Have you heard the new songs?' Mike asked Tony. 'Seriously, this can't end well. Please, Vic, let him go before he hurts you more.'

Vic's eyes were filling up with tears. He knew what his band mates were saying was true – he hated being Kellin's lover, his on the side, but he couldn't imagine being without him.

'I just want him to choose me,' Vic choked out. 'I really thought he would.'

Jaime was the first to hug him, followed quickly by Mike and Tony.

'You know we'll be there for you,' Tony said when they let go of him.

'I know.' Vic wiped some stray tears away. 'Thanks, guys.'

Jaime and Tony both gathered their stuff and headed off to the bus then, but Mike lingered.

'If I ever need to kick his ass, let me know. No one messes with my little brother.' Vic didn't doubt Mike for a moment.

'I'm 1.5 years older than you,' Vic pointed out.

Mike just smiled down until Vic rolled his eyes.

'Bus call is in ten,' Mike said before leaving.

Vic's phone buzzed in his pocket.

_About to get on bus, wanna come join us? <3 Kells_

Vic deleted the message, then opened a new text to himself.

_I really hope you enjoyed the show_

_Because for me it's just a bad day_

_You need people like me to feel._

He hoped it would fit the new song he's working on.

 

#5

 

Kellin was home alone, his girls being away to visit some family. Vic'd known about this and was almost too afraid to hope, but when he checked his mail the day after Kellin had told him he found tickets to and from Kellin's place, complete with a little message.

_Wanna stay for the week?_

Mike had flat-out refused to drive Vic to the airport, and Jaime and Tony had been busy. Vic'd just taken a cab, not willing to risk a speech from anyone else.

So now he was miles away from home, in Kellin's (and Katelynne's) bed, curled up to his lover. Kellin was slowly stroking up and down Vic's back, watching a random show on the television.

Vic was having the time of his life, but every once in a while he'd remember his bandmates. He knew that when the week was over, he was going back to barely seeing Kellin, and he wasn't quite sure if he could handle that.

'I think we should find out how much sex we can have in a week,' Kellin remarked, smirking at Vic.  His hand travelled lower, lower, until it was resting on Vic's ass.

Vic pressed his hips against Kellin's thigh, quite interested in finding out the answer as well.

Still, there was something nagging, and as Kellin leaned in to kiss him Vic ducked away.

'Wait. I need to... Won't you choose me?' Vic asked, a lot less confident than he'd liked.

'Didn't I already?' Kellin tucked a strand of hair behind Vic's ear.

'Over her, I mean.' Vic cleared his throat. 'I can't do this anymore.' Fuck, he needed to stop, he was ruining everything.

'What d'you mean, you can't do this anymore? I thought this was working fine.' Kellin sat up, their skin no longer touching. Vic missed the contact already.

'Not for me. I can't just be your lover anymore.' Tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes, shit, why had he ever said that?

'I'm not leaving my wife,' Kellin said, his tone growing cold, 'but I could try to spend more time with you, if you'd like.'

'That's not what I mean.' Vic tried to grab Kellin's hand, but Kellin crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'I don't want to share you.'

'Why not?'

That was the moment Vic was finally, fucking fed up with it.

'I think I should go,' he said, almost fleeing the bed.

'Where are you gonna go?' Kellin raised one eyebrow, looking everywhere but at Vic. 'I guess there's a couple of cheap hotels down the street, if you've got the money. You may as well stay and try to convince me to choose you after all, right?' He opened his arms invitingly, looked Vic in the eye and smirked.

Vic ran.

He didn't think to bring anything but what he was wearing at the time – luckily they hadn't actually undressed yet. He ran through the front door and kept running, until his sides were killing him and he was dizzy from panting.

Shit. He was miles away from home, with not much money in his pocket and nowhere to go. He reached for his phone, but only patted an empty pocket. It was still at Kellin's place.

At least there was a payphone on the other side of the street, and Vic was quite sure he still had enough money to make a long-distance phone call. Not much else, though, he hadn't even brought his credit card, thinking he wouldn't need it.

He dug around in his pockets to get all the change while walking towards the phone booth. Thank God it was still working.

Vic dialled the familiar number, crossed his fingers and hoped someone would pick up.

'Who's this?'

'Mike, it's Vic. I need your help.'

'If you're asking me to send condoms I will end you.' Mike did not sound very happy.

'I left Kellin.' Vic tried to hold back tears, but failed. 'I told him he had to choose and he didn't, so I ran but I didn't bring anything and now I'm stuck. Could you spot me a plane ticket so I can get home?'

'Of course. I'm sorry, Vic, I didn't mean to be so mean to you before.' Vic heard keys clacking on the other side of the line and sighed in relief. He could really use some support from his brother again.

'I don't have much change and I'm at a payphone, d'you think you can do this quickly?'

'Of course.'

Vic was down to his last dollar when Mike spoke again.

'Your ticket's ready at the airport, you fly in ten hours. It's the best I could do, but I'll come pick you up from the airport so you don't have to stay awake for the ride. I also transferred some money to your debit, so you can get a cab to the airport. Would that be enough?'

'Seriously, thank you so much,' Vic said. 'You are the best brother.'

'I know,' Mike said. 'Now get your ass back to California.'

The line died. Vic hung up and walked to the ATM on the other end of the street to get some cash. He hailed a cab and got in.

'D'you have some paper and a pen?' he asked the driver, who nodded and handed him some.

Writing was what Vic did when he felt miserable, and writing was what he would do now.

_You'll never know_

_I don't know where I'm going to sleep tonight_

_He said hotels are cheap, and there's one down the street but_

_Why don't you threaten me with a good time?_

_Murder the moment, my God I'm the serpent_

_I'm sorry, I can't see that you truly love me._

 

#6

 

'So, you really broke up with him?' Mike asked after he'd picked Vic up from the airport.

'Well. Not in so many words?' Vic was so tired, his eyes refused to stay open. 'I mostly just ran out on him.'

'Then you should probably actually tell him.' Mike took the left turn into Vic's street.

'I will.' Vic forced himself to stay awake for the three more minutes he needed to get into bed. Or maybe he could calculate in some time for a couple of shots. He didn't want to think anymore.

They pulled into the driveway. Mike turned off the engine.

'I'll talk to you tomorrow. D'you need help getting inside? You look like you're gonna collapse at any moment.'

'I'll be fine.' Vic hugged Mike tightly. 'Don't call me tomorrow, I'll call you. If you wake me up I might murder someone.'

Mike laughed, gave Vic a shove against his shoulder.

'Go to sleep.'

'Aye aye.'

Xxx

The following afternoon, when Vic finally woke up, he was a lot less sure about breaking up with Kellin. How could he not? Even before they 'd started this... thing, Kellin had always been  Vic's safety net and he wasn't quite sure what to do if  i t fell away.

Not to mention, not being able to kiss Kellin anymore, or even to simply text him when he was feeling bad... Vic had no illusions, when this was over, Kellin was never going to stay friends with him, and he just couldn't imagine a life without Kellin.

He walked downstairs, hoping to get some coffee in his system, but was stopped by Jaime standing in front of the kitchen.

'Oh, good, you're awake,' Jaime said. 'We need to talk.'

'I need some coffee,' Vic replied and tried to move past him. It didn't work.

'I'll get some for you, you just go sit on the couch.' Jaime turned Vic around to face the living room. Vic sighed, but did as he'd been told.

Tony and Mike were already in the living room. Of course.

'What is this, an intervention?' Vic sighed.

'Sort of,' Mike said. 'We need to convince you that you deserve better. Kellin's an idiot if he doesn't see that.'

'I know, guys, can we get over this now?' Vic took the coffee Jaime handed him and sat down.

'No, we can't,' Jaime said. 'Not until you actually know it and not just say you do.'

'Can't we do this some other time? I'm tired and I've got so much work to do and this isn't helping me in any way.'

'Vic, we only want to see you happy.' Tony, as always, was the gentlest and Vic found himself cracking at his words.

'We'd have to find someone else to feature on that song.' His excuses were getting weak and he knew it.

'There's more singers than Kellin,' Jaime said. 'Maybe not many with the same voice, but we can rework the song.'

'Besides, look at it this way,' Tony said, 'he might realize how much you mean to him and choose you after all.'

Mike hit Tony on the shoulder when he said that, but to Vic, it made sense. If Kellin didn't appreciate him now, well, absence made the heart grow fonder, doesn't it?

And Vic really couldn't live like this any longer.

'Give me a phone,' Vic said, putting his coffee mug on the table. He'd finish it later.

Mike handed his phone over and Vic typed in Kellin's number, pausing when his finger was hovering over the green call button.

'Maybe it's easier to text him?' Tony suggested.

'No, I should call.' Vic wasn't going to be that asshole. 'But... d'you guys mind if I do it somewhere more private?'

'We can go outside for a little while, if you'd like,' Mike said. 'I want a smoke anyway.'

'Okay, thanks.' Vic toyed with the phone, couldn't keep his hands still. His bandmates left the room and his first move was to grab the notebook. He'd call Kellin in a short while – first, he had some lyrics to write.

_Please, don't take this out on me_

_'Cause you're the only thing that's keeping me alive_

_And I don't run away from the down set date 'cause_

_I would rather end it all tonight_

_And if I mean anything to you_

_I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind._

He sighed, picked the phone back up and finally pressed call.

'Vic, I can't really talk right now...' Kellin started. Vic cut him off.

'It's over. I'm done.'

He managed to hang up before he burst into tears.

 

#7

 

'Okay.' Vic held up his hands to try and stop the crowd from screaming. It barely worked.  'We're gonna play a new song tonight. We only finished it the other day, so if Mike messes up, please ignore  him .'

He turned around to grin at Mike, who mimed tossing a drumstick at him.

'Anyway, this song is dedicated to a special friend of mine. This is called Bulls in the Bronx.'

He could see Kellin looking at them from the side of the stage, a small smile playing around his lips. Maybe he thought this was Vic's way to apologize. Fuck no.

He hadn't actually heard anything from Kellin since the phone call. No text, no call, nothing at all. He'd figured Kellin was pissed but he didn't know he'd been waiting for an apology.

It was already getting easier to tune Kellin out and focus on the music, headbanging to the beat with Jaime and Tony.

'Do you know...'

As the song continued, Vic poured his heart into the song, hoping that this would be the end of all of this. He was so done with being confused, with not feeling good enough – everyone he knew said he deserved better, maybe they were right.

'I've been having this dream that we can fly, so darling close your eyes. 'Cause you're about to miss everything...'

When Vic finally let himself look at Kellin, he was gone.

Xxx

By pure luck, Vic ran into Kellin when he walked out of his dressing room.

'Who was that special friend you dedicated the new song to?' Kellin asked, trying to make it sound joking. Vic could still read Kellin good enough to know he was pretty mad.

'You.' Vic was still high on adrenalin, too hyped up from playing to care about what he said. 'By the way, we don't need you for that other song any more. I changed it, it doesn't fit your voice now. Hope you don't mind.'

'Who's my replacement?' Kellin crossed his arms, glaring at Vic.

'Alex Gaskarth.'

'You bitch.'

Vic shrugged and turned around. It was over.

 


End file.
